


You Had One Job!

by The_Author106



Category: Skylanders (Video Games), Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Rookie Mistakes, Shenanigans, SkylandersAcademy, StoryRequest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Author106/pseuds/The_Author106
Summary: Story Request: Stormblade and Nightfall screw up big time and now have to deal with the consequences.
Kudos: 1





	You Had One Job!

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Andrew Timmis (Guest)  
> So I am not familiar with video games just the tv show. I did do some research on the characters but this story is relatively short due to unfamiliarity with the concept. But I did try my best and hope you like it.

Skyland Academy, a school meant to teach and train young skylanders to their full potential. There isn’t a day that goes by where some mischief happens around the isles that end up with damaged property and a few explosions. That’s how the day began, with citizens screaming and running around while the skylanders protected the village. A certain dragon was flying above the village wrestling with dragonets while the rest of his comrades handled their earthbound enemies. It didn’t take long for their enemies to retreat, everyone returned back to the academy but a certain elf was scolding two rookies. 

“YOU HAD ONE JOB! ONE JOB! HOW DID YOU TWO SCREW UP SO BADLY!” 

The two rookies looked at each other while they stood frozen and stared at the elf before them without saying a word. The dark skylander wasn’t intimidated but her friend was and she didn’t like that, while the elf continued to scold them she stopped when hearing wing beats coming close to them. She scoffed when seeing a familiar cocky dragon land a few feet away from them with a smile to ease people into a conversation. 

“No need to get so worked up Stealth elf, they’re rookies they’ll get the hang of it” 

“Oh spare me the lecture Spyro” Stealth elf scoffed as she glared at the other “This is the third time this week and yet they still disobey a direct order” 

Spyro chuckled as he walked up to the trio and spared a glance at the two, “I’ll deal with them Stealth Elf, why don’t you go deal with damage control” 

Stealth Elf glared at him then at the rookies before leaving them alone and began to bark out orders for village clean up. Spyro shook his head in amusement before turning to face the two rookies who held their heads down. “So mind telling me what exactly happened Nightfall, and Stormblade”

Stormblade sheepishly looked up at her superior as she began to explain, “Well we were supposed to guard the bank just like you said but we got sidetracked” 

Spyro raised his brow as he turned to Nightfall, “What do you mean?” 

“What she means is that she got hungry and we went to get some lunch” Nightfall said as she patted the dirt off her shoulder 

“That’s not so bad” Spyro began before he was cut off 

“For two hours” Nightfall informed 

Spyro was quiet for a long time as he didn’t know how to process the explanation given to him before he began laughing. Nightfall and Stormblade looked at him as if he lost his mind as he continued to laugh which caught the attention of his fellow skylanders who stared and moved on. Spyro coughed to control his laughter as giggles still escaped him as a big smile was plastered on his face. 

“That is something I’ve done back when I was a rookie,” Spyro said “Good times” 

Stormblade and Nightfall looked at each other with their mouths agape as Spyro looked down upon them with his charismatic smile. “So does that mean we’re off the hook?” Stormblade asked as Nightfall scoffed and facepalmed

Spyro laughed, “Not a chance” Stormblade deflated as Spyro began to walk away before calling out to them, “Clean up duty for the rest of the month after training. I expect to see you two do your duties,” he said before taking off 

Stormblade sighed as Nightfall crossed her arms while giving her friend a glare, “We’ll be back in ten minutes?” 

“I didn’t think it would take that long” Stormblade protested as she began to pick up some debris 

“Tell me that again when you process the all you can eat buffet plus dessert” 

Stormblade pouted, “well it was all you can eat, and besides and daredevil such as myself needs to be energized” 

“Eating an entire buffet isn’t one way to go at it” Nightfall retorted as she left the other to help rebuild some of the shops in the village 

“That wasn’t what you said when you joined” Stormblade muttered 


End file.
